


Paradoja

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Teen Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Era una paradoja que tuviera suficiente edad para enamorarse, pero no fumar o beber.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	Paradoja

_PARADOJA_

_{Del latín paradoxa, "lo_ _contrario_ _a la opinión común"._

Era una ironía, una puta, maldita paradoja que tuviera suficiente edad para enamorarse, pero no para fumar o beber y por eso tuviera que conformarse con poner incienso en su habitación e imaginar que el humo perfumado eran sus penas y su enojo que escapaban por la única ventana que adornaba la estancia.

Sentía que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo. Los amargos, pero dulces sentimientos lo abrumaban. ¿Por qué tenía que caer en el amor a causa de la existencia del Katsudon? ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de una buena mujer? ¿Por qué la primera persona que le despertaba el primitivo instinto de querer era un imbécil sonriente? Quería revolcarse en su aflicción, y sin embargo, también quería revolcarse en su felicidad.

Yuri Plisetsky nunca antes sufrió tanta confusión. Aunque no es como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo, sólo habían pasado quince desde años desde que conoció el mundo. Maldijo una y otra vez, su irritabilidad fue en ascenso, observó con disgusto las varillas que liberaban fumaradas aromáticas y gritó. ¡Jodida adolescencia, jodida edad! Alguien tendría que declarar pronto que enamorarse antes de los dieciocho también era ilegal.

Respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer sobre su cama.

—¡Te odio, gordo! —bramó.

Odiaba tanto lo tersa que era la piel de Yūri Katsuki, lo brillante que era su cabello, lo armoniosa que sonaba su voz, su gentileza para dirigirse a él, su recién desarrollada fortaleza y determinación para patinar, su euforia ante los pequeños detalles y lo reconfortante que resultaba su presencia.

El Katsudon era una persona horrible, fin de la discusión. El problema recaía en que a pesar de que lo aborrecía tanto no podía evitar querer, al mismo tiempo, toda su atención y su cariño. Tampoco podía evitar los celos que lo incineraban desde adentro hacia afuera cada vez que Viktor se acercaba a Yūri.

¿Cómo es que una persona tenía la capacidad de volver un desastre a otra y ni siquiera darse por enterada? Katsuki lo estaba volviendo loco sin saberlo.

Las fumaradas siguieron arremolinándose en el cuarto. Yuri tuvo la impresión de que pronto podría comenzar a construir castillos usando el vaho perfumado como si éste fuera maleable arena. Estaba tan solo en una habitación llena de humo, ahogándose con sus problemas, muriéndose de forma simbólica a causa de un intenso amor adolescente y esperando que alguien, tal vez Yūri Katsuki, abriera la puerta para que todo se disipara y el aire entrara. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Se talló los ojos. También era una paradoja lo mucho que se deleitaba con su recién descubierta capacidad para amar a alguien que no formaba parte de su familia y como, al mismo tiempo, se angustiaba por lo desconocido que le resultaba el nuevo tipo de pasión.

Nunca antes estuvo frente a los retratos, las fantasías, de besar a una persona, de abrazarla e incluso de realizar acciones que provocaran y culminaran en actos sexuales. Todo le resultaba tan ajeno. Era como si alguien más se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

Esperaba que su enamoramiento no durara mucho. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podía durar antes de sucumbir a los deseos de consumir drogas... o de besar al Katsudon. Y ya ni sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor.


End file.
